Jack & Miko
by achi1107
Summary: This story is me extending on what I saw on Transformers Prime. I mean, I'm sure I'm not the only one who saw Miko having a little thing for Jack, right?
1. Scrap! : Part 1

Just a note, I'll be releasing one of these every week/fortnight probably... depends on how busy I am. Also, if any of you guys have a good ship name for these two just let me know in comments...

#################################################################################

It had been two years since they left. One of then stayed behind, to look after Earth. Ratchet. But most were back at Cybertron. Including my partner, Arcee. Since the bots left, Raf and I have been friends, but Miko and I kinda drifted apart. She worked her way around social media and made new 'girlfriends'. Once in a while, I'd go back to base and see what's going on there. Sometimes Raf or Miko would be there too.

I guess it's hard to let go. I mean, they were Transforming robots from a different planet who saved our planet, but most people don't even know who they are. Just me, Miko, Raph, Agent Fowler, my mum and that guy we found at that underground metro line.

We've all taken their leaving hard. Especially Miko. Bulkhead was like her best friend. No, Bulkhead was her best friend. This year is Miko's last year in the US. She goes back Tokyo after she graduates, unless there's something or someone who persuades her enough to stay. As for Raph and I, we're taking up Fowler's offer on being agents, like him.

Right now, things are going pretty well for me. I have a future job of being an agent, Sierra is now my girlfriend.. life is good in those areas. But I'll always miss Optimus and Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Wheeljack. Maybe even Ultra Magnus. I think I might be pushing it on that one.

I had just walked into base, when there I spot Miko trying to see if she can speak to Bulkhead.

"Ratchet, can you please see if Bulkhead is available to talk right now?" she pleaded. Ratchet sighed, then tried to get to Bulkhead.

"Sorry Miko, Bulkhead isn't available at the moment," he replied.

"Hey Ratchet. Miko," I greeted them.

—

For the past two years since the bots left, I've tried my best to avoid Jack. And so far, it's worked.

"Uh, Hey Jack! How ya doin?" I asked nervously. Not that he noticed.

"I'm good," he replies.

I've only been trying to avoid him because if I don't, I might let something slip. I've kinda liked Jack for a while, but I've never told anyone. Hopefully it stays that way.

"Hey Ratchet, any word from Arcee?" Jack asked. Ratchet started to look like he would explode. Or implode.

"Would everybody stop asking me about the Autobots? First Rafael, then Miko, now you? It gets really frustrating, you know. I told you I'd inform you if any of them contacted me," Ratchet barked. "But, there is something I need you guys to do."

While Ratchet started explaining what we had to do, I just stared at Jack, who was concentrating on the instructions from Ratchet.

"Miko? Have you even been listening?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yes Ratchet, I heard what you said. Let's go," I grabbed Jack's hand, and dragged him out of base.

"You have no idea what we're doing, do you," Jack stated. I nodded, and he laughed. "Typical Miko. I'll tell you on the way there. Hop in."

I got into Jack's car, which is way better than mine. But not as great as the living car I used to have. Bulkhead. I miss him so much. We were best friends. I'll never have a friend as great as him. Never.

—

I had to explain everything to Miko at least three times before she understood what we were supposed to do. Basically, we're supposed to get Ratchet some parts for some machine he's making from the junkyard.

After that was just an awkward silence. We sat there, not talking at all while I drove. It was just too silent. It's weird. Miko is the _last_ person to be quiet.

Finally, we arrived at the junkyard.

"Just grab what we need," I said. We scavenged around for metal scraps, big enough for Ratchet to use, when two cars pulled up at the front of the junkyard. I noticed the Decepticon logo on both of them, and evidently, Miko had too.

"Just keep out of sight. Maybe they won't notice us," I stammered, but it was too late. The Cons had seen us, and headed straight for us. They transformed, and took us in their hands.

"Requesting a ground bridge," one of them said. Ground bridge... that means the Cons still have a base on Earth? That can't be good.


	2. Scrap! : Part 2

Ugh. I cannot believe I got stuck in this cage again! And this time it's with Jack. So much for avoiding him.

"Hey, this isn't like you. Usually you'd be talking your head off. Now you're as quiet as a mouse. What is up with you?" Jack asks. Do I tell him? I don't think so.

"You wouldn't understand," I replied. Who is he to question me?

"Come on," he gestures for me to come near him, "you can tell me anything." As if. But I do go to him, half of me because I like the idea of sitting next to him, hearing his soft breath, the other because he's just trying to be my friend.

"Anything else you would like to talk about?" he asks.

"Not that I do, but..." I start. I ramble on and on, and it feels like it used to be, before I started avoiding Jack. And it feels great to talk to him again. Actually, it feels great just to talk again. Then I stop, because I thought I heard some of the Cons talking.

"Tell Lord Shockwave we have two of the Autobot humans," Con 1 instructed. Con 2 walked off, probably going to do what Con 1 told him to. I know I'm not the only one who heard this, because Jack looks shocked. I mean, who wouldn't be? Lord Shockwave? That's new.

—

Back at base...

"There's something weird going on. Jack and Miko should have been back by now," I mutter. I only sent them to get a few pieces for my invention. Seems like they can't even do that. Humans. But then again... what if someone took them? It is a possibility... if so, I need to track down their signals.

I try to lock on the signals of their phones, but I can't quite find them. It's like they're shielded... Oh no. Only one group knows how to shield their location.

"Decepticons," I state. But why would they be operating if their all-powerful leader is dead? Megatron has been long gone, so this makes no sense. I'd better find out.

Luckily, I could take a few ideas on where they might be. It wouldn't be their ship, because that was turned to scrap a long time a ago. But maybe they went back to the Harbinger. The ship is still fully operating, but it wouldn't be enough to hold so many Cons. Unless they've built an extension to it.

I send a ground bridge straight to where the Harbinger was when we left it. Hopefully it still is there. I walk through, hoping to find what I'm looking for.

—

'Lord' Shockwave is currently examining us while in our glass cage. He seems to be wondering how we, as he might say, operate, as I would probably wonder how Bots and Cons operate. What they're made of.

Miko just sits and stares, and I'm amazed at how cool she is. I'm terrified, even if this isn't the first time the Cons have captured us. But she just sits there, like this is a normal everyday thing for her. Or maybe she's just thinking about something else.

"Your human structure is interesting. I would open this cage and examine further, but that would be most _illogical_ ," Shockwave remarked. He and his logic. Always saying something is either logical or illogical. It gets annoying.

Suddenly there's a big bang, and I can hear the Cons firing at someone. Could it be Ratchet? Shockwave takes the cage we're in, as well as some of his other 'precious' experiments, and makes a run for it. Obviously it had to be some kind of threat for the Cons.

"Hey! Let us go!" shouts Miko, who seems like she just got a hold of what was going on. I join in on the protest, hoping that whoever it is can hear us. Let's just hope it's not MECH, although Silas is dead. I wonder what they did once Silas died the second time. At least it he wasn't revived this time.

Ratchet comes from around the corner, and shoots Shockwave. But he shoots back. And it turns into a shoot fest, with laser beams coming from either side. Some time along the way, Shockwave drops the cage, only to free himself of the weight. Ratchet makes a dash for it, grabs our cage, and runs for the exit. He dodges as many beams as he can, and opens a ground bridge back to base. That was close.


	3. The Truth

"Why are the Decepticons still on earth?" Ratchet questions. "If anything they'd be back at Cybertron trying to take over. _Again_." We've been trying to figure this out since this morning.

"Maybe because they _can't_ go there." Miko suggests.

"Miko, you might _actually_ be on to something. I mean, they probably don't have access to a space bridge. But they do have access to a ground bridge," Ratchet theorises.

I can't believe it. The Decepticons have actually replaced their leader and are trying to get back to Cybertron.

"Wait. Why were the Cons at the junkyard? Unless... they're trying to build something," I remarked.

"Like a space bridge! Jack, you're a genius! Of course they'd be trying to build a space bridge. They they'd be able to go back to Cybertron!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"But where would they build it?" Raf asks.

"Hmm... we'll have to look into that. It will be quite difficult, but I'm sure we can find it," Ratchet replies.

—

I _hate_ those Cons. You try _so hard_ to get rid of them, only for them to come back. I storm out of the room, frustrated with, well, _life_.

I'm getting in my car, when a hand stops me. I turn around cautiously, because you never know who could be behind you. Instead, I find Jack standing right in front of me.

"I don't need to hear it, Jack," I tell him.

"Miko. I know you're in a tough spot at the moment, but you can always talk to me," he replies.

"No. No I can't. And you know why? Because I _like_ you, Jack. Don't act so surprised. I've tried so hard just to avoid you these two years, and obviously it hasn't worked. So there you go, Jack. The truth." I get in the car and slam the door. I drive away as fast as I can, in the moment of frustration. Then I realised, the truth is out there now. I told Jack _everything_. Two years of hiding and running for nothing, I guess. He knows now, and can hold me to it. Oh no. This can't be good.

—

Miko likes _me_? But how? And why? This is all too confusing. It's not fair. Miko knows I already have a girlfriend. But I guess it has been quite hard on her. If only there was some way to help her...

"I heard what Miko said. You okay?" Raf asked

"Honestly, no. What she just laid on me was pretty thick," I reply.

"Sometimes life can be confusing. But you'll find the answers soon enough if you try," Raf remarked. And he's right. Time will tell what's meant to be and what's not.

"And that's why you're the intelligent one, Raf," I answer.

How did I get into this mess? I mean, I am good looking and all, but still. Miko? I always thought of her as a friend. I never thought she would think of me in that way. I never even had the idea of us being together. It was unimaginable to me. I just thought we were great friends. But I guess thinking and knowing isn't the same thing.

I head back home, because what's just been said is _a lot_ to take in. Miko likes me? It still feels unreal. What should I do? Things around here are going to be interesting.


	4. Complications

I've stopped going to base for almost a week now. I just can't face _him_ right now. Not after what I told him. I can't even be bothered to go to school, so I've just been pretending to be sick. Technically, I'm sick inside. Just a different kind.

I hear the doorbell, followed by my host parent shouting 'Miko! You have a guest!'. Honestly, I'd rather not see anyone. But I let whoever it was into my room.

Big mistake. Because that someone is _Jack_.

"What do you want?" I grunt. Why is here? To humiliate me even more?

"I'm just here to drop off your homework," he replies, and dumps a whole bunch of books on my table. Then he just walks out of my room, but I can't help but think that there's more.

"Wait," I command, and he walks back into my room. "There's more you _want_ to say. I can feel it."

"You're right. There is," he responded. He then sits right beside me, on _my_ bed. "What you said the other day was hard for me to understand at first. You, Miko Nakadai, are the bravest person I've never met. Always voicing out your thoughts, like there's no big deal. Then there's this secret that you've kept for who knows how long, and it just surprised me. What happened to the Miko I used to know?" Jack asks, and he's kinda right. I used to be a lot more outspoken.

"Well, if I'm _that_ brave, I don't feel it," I answer. I reach my hands out and hug him, only because I really need one about now, and there's no one else around. I'm glad he came here in the end.

I'm gonna try something that he'll most likely hate me for. But I have to do it.

—

Miko goes straight for me and kisses me. It actually isn't that bad. But what am I gonna do about Sierra? She's making this even more complicating. She stops kissing me, and I head towards the door.

"I had to do it. At least once," she said. I walk out of her house, with mixed feelings. Frustration, because she's just made things even more complicated. Confusion, because I kinda liked that kiss.

Shoot. I just remembered my _date_ with Sierra tonight. Why is everything so complicated?! I feel I need some time _away_ from girls. So I grab out my phone and text Sierra to cancel our date. Phew.

I head over to Raf's house. I know he's not expecting me, but I go there anyways. I'm sure he'll understand. He knows what's going on.

I knock on his door, and his mother opens it. Then his mother shouts something in Spanish, I'm guessing, and Raf dashes to the door.

"Don't you have a date with Sierra?" Raf asked.

"I cancelled it. I need to talk to you," I reply. We go to his room, when I start pouring out my problem.

"I went to see Miko today. I tried to boost her confidence, but that only led to her kissing me. So I decided I'm going to have a girl-free night. Including my mom," I explain.

"Man. You are in a really tough spot. You can stay here for the night if you want. I don't know how I can help, but I have a spare controller if you wanna play video games," Raf suggested.

"Sure," I reply.

About an hour later, I get a text from Ratchet.

 ** _I know where the space bridge might be._**


	5. Still Friends

Hey guys, just saying I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but I've had a busy week. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

############################################################################

 _ **I know where the space bridge might be.**_

I read it over and over until I fully grasp the meaning.

"Raf! Ratchet found where the space bridge is! Quick! Let's go!" We both grab our stuff, and hop in to my car. I drive as quick as I can, excited but nervous about the news. I can tell Raf is too. He's twiddling his thumbs, as he always does when he's excited.

"Do you think Miko would come?" Raf asks, and I don't even bother to answer. I just keep driving. "Sorry. Bad question. Shouldn't have asked." We arrive as soon as we can, but find Miko there already.

"How'd you get here so fast? We didn't see you on the road," Raf asks.

"Shortcut," she says, like as if everyone knows there's a shortcut. She kinda half stares at me, in this sorrowful way, but I give her a cold stare back. I just can't deal with this stuff right now.

"Anyway, as you know, I've been trying to find where they might be building their space bridge. I've done some research, followed their every move, and..."

"Just cut to the chase, Ratchet," Miko snaps.

"Alright, alright. The space bridge is located on the west side of Granada," Ratchet reported.

"Where's Granada? I know Canada, but Granada? Where the heck is that?" Miko asks.

"Granada is on the south side of Spain," Raf replies.

"Spain. That's _not_ America. If anything we'll need a couple of days to find where it is, and even if _my_ mum knows about our doings, how are we gonna convince Raf's and Miko's parents?" I inquire.

" _Host_ parents," Miko corrects.

"Jack _does_ have a point. Maybe it would be best if you guys stayed here while I go by myself," Ratchet suggested.

"Aw, no fair! What if you get caught? What are you gonna do then? I could use the Apex Armour again. Take it out for another beating," Miko remarked, pounding her fist into her hand.

"How are you supposed to convince your host parents then?" asked Ratchet.

"I might have a few ideas about that," Agent Fowler answered. "Got your text. The Cons are back? This is my nightmare turning into reality. At least Megatron is still dead."

—

Fowler managed to convince my host parents and Raf's parents that we had a school trip in Granada for three days, and that they didn't need to pay for anything. Of course, June knows what we're _really_ doing.

Jack won't even talk to me. Every time I try to include him in the conversation, he just _tunes out_. I know what I did hurt him, and I'm really sorry. That's what I need to do. Apologise. But how? He's just gonna tune out every time I try.

We're all in the back seats of Ratchet, except June. She insisted to come with us, so she's in the driver's seat. We ground bridged to Granada, but where exactly their space bridge is, we don't know. Maybe Ratchet does, and he's not telling us. Fowler's driving behind us.

Ratchet took a new vehicle form, to keep undercover while we're here. He's a white Lexus LFA, with a red stripe down the middle. I never thought I see Ratchet without being an ambulance. It actually suits him pretty well. He should totally stick with this vehicle mode instead of that bulky ambulance. Not that that's a bad thing. I mean, Bulkhead was bulky.

Oh, Bulkhead. I never hear from him these days. He's always too busy.

So how am I gonna tell Jack I'm sorry? I know! The digital world will help me. I can send a text message to him. I know, he's right next to me, but he won't listen to me. But, if I send a text, he _will_ read it. He's been waiting for a text from Sierra, so he'll probably think it's her text, then look at _my_ text instead. But how will he react? I guess I'm gonna find out.

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

I wait for his reply. Sure enough, it comes just after I sent mine.

 _ **I know. I'm sorry too.**_

He's... forgiven me? Not what I was expecting. I turn around to my left and give Jack a hug.

"Thank you," I whisper in his ear.

"It's okay," he whispers back. It feels like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I don't have to worry anymore. Well, at least for now.

"We can still be friends, right?" I ask.

"Of course," he replies. It's good to know I have my friend back.


	6. Nightfall

"So... it's nearly been a whole day and no sight of Decepticons at all. How are we supposed to find them?" I ask.

"We approach at nightfall, Miko. I've been over this already," Ratchet replies.

"Yeah, because that's when the Cons would probably turn up," Raf explains. "Weren't you listening?"

"I've had things on my mind lately, and by the looks of it, so has Jack," I answer as I click my fingers in front of Jack' face.

"Uh, what? What? Have we found the Cons yet?" he asks as I smack my forehead and Raf sighs intentionally. "Sorry. Busy thinking about... _things_."

"Well, we gotta keep focused, okay Jack?" June asks. He nods in reply and goes back to staring off into space. What _is_ he thinking about? Honestly, space-drifter, what goes inside your head?

—

Miko... she's been occupying my thoughts way too often. Why? I don't know. Honestly, I wish she'd get out of my head. But at the same time, it's nice having her in my head. Except for when she starts to talk to much _in_ my head.

"You okay? You've been distracted lately," Raf asks, and I realise we're _not_ in Ratchet anymore. We're in a supermarket.

"When did we get here?" I ask.

"See what I mean? Distracted. We got here ten minutes ago. Are you sure you're okay?" he asks once more.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I say, just to shake him off. I don't have to tell anyone anything if I don't want to. It's my personal life.

We hop back into Ratchet, as we prepare for the night ahead. Who knows what could happen? Let's find out.

—

It's night now, and we're getting ready for any sight of Cons. We keep watch as each car goes by. But it seems like they're never coming. Just as we're about to give up, I spot a purple car with the Decepticon's logo. I nearly missed it, but it definitely couldn't have been anything else.

"Ratchet! Follow that car!" I shout as I point at the Decepticon.

"Good job, Miko. Let's roll!" Ratchet replies, as he follows the Con on the road in vehicle form. He then sidetracks into the woods so the Con can't see us, and he keeps following it.

We follow it for hours, and it feels like a wild goose-chase, until we arrive at this big, metal warehouse. Ratchet waits for the right moment, then transforms.

"You guys stay here. It'll be best. If I get caught, then leave. Don't even _try_ to save me. You'll probably end up being caught yourselves," he says, then runs into the building without even letting us argue.

"Wait. How could Ratchet find all this stuff out without being found out? Unless, he was found out.. Ratchet! It's a tr..." Jack tries to warn Ratchet, but it's too late. The whole warehouse goes in flames, and the Cons waiting in the woods take him and ground bridge him to their base.

The rest of us hop in Fowler's car, and it's a good thing he came with his car, or we would have been stuck here for ages.

"Drive, Fowler, drive!" Raf screams, and Fowler drives as fast as he can in the opposite direction from where we were.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jack asks.

"Get Ratchet back," I reply.


	7. The Plan

Omg sorry guys this took so long, but I've been busy with holiday stuff. Happy New Year! Hope you guys like this next one.

##########################################################

"So, what's the plan?" my mom asks.

"We're still trying to figure that out. I mean, how are _we_ gonna bust Ratchet out of a Decepticons' lair? It's almost impossible for us to do it," Fowler replies, and I get an idea from that.

"Maybe it's impossible for _us_ to do it, but what if we try and contact one of the _Autobots_?" I suggest.

"We could try, but we'd have to get back to base. And as far as I know, Ratchet had the only remote to open the ground bridge," Raf answers.

"Yeah, about that.."I pull out the remote, "Ratchet gave me one just in case of a situation like this. Sorry guys, but he didn't have enough time to make one for you," I apologise on behalf of Ratchet.

"Aw, no fair," Miko replies.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Open the freakin' portal!" Fowler shouts. "Oops. That was _not_ meant to come out that way." On command, I set in the coordinates into the remote, then press the button. The space bridge portal appears right in front of us, and for some reason I'm amazed it works. But then again, _anything_ that Ratchet has made works. We step through the portal, and we're back in base.

—

"Phew! I almost though you might have accidentally transported us to the desert," I remark.

"Haha, very funny," Jack replies. I feel like the ice has broken between us. We're not so distant anymore. We're back to being good friends, and that's amazing considering all we've been through. "So... which Bot should we send for?"

"Hmm... good question. I mean, Bee is probably busy as usual, so he probably won't be able to," Raf sighs.

"Yeah, but this is saving the one who saved him a couple of times, remember? It'd be like paying Ratchet back for all he did for him," I remind Raf.

"Well, I guess we could try," he replies.

"Yeah, it's not like Arcee's gonna show up. Said something about retiring from fighting, although it does _not_ sound like her," Jack remarked.

"And Bulkhead is busy making new building back in Cybertron. Apparently he gets no break from that. Too bad. I wish I could talk to him more often," I add. "Anything Bee said that might imply that he won't be able to come?"

"Well, not really. I guess we'll send for Bee then," Raf replies. He plugs in his computer to the computers at base, then tries to interfere with the comm-link line, and it works.

"Hello? Who's this?" Bee asks, and I almost forgot he could talk again.

"It's me, Bee. Raf," Raf answers.

"Oh, hi Raf! What's up?" Bee questions.

"Bee, Ratchet's been caught. We need your help to save him from the Cons before it's too late," Raf explained.

"Oh, ok. Um, you mind sending a bridge for me? I'm not quite allowed to use ours," Bee asks.

"Uh, sure," Raf replies, and sets in the coordinates to Bee's location. The space bridge opens and Bee walks right in. I can see he's had some upgrades.

—

"So, what's the plan now?" Fowler asks.

"Uh, well, I guess we just, bust Ratchet out?" Raf responds.

"Yeah, but how? I mean, we have Bee, but how are we going to do this?" Fowler asks once more.

"Well, Bee could be a distraction, keep the Cons busy while Raf, Miko and I get to the prison cells. If you want you can come too, Agent Fowler," I suggest.

"And since we've been there we _know_ where the prison cells are. Should be easy enough. I could wear the Apex Armour, get there faster," Miko comments.

"Sounds like a plan, but, where exactly is their base?" my mom asks.

"The Harbinger," I reply. "They've done some remodelling, extended it for prison cells and whatnot." Now all we have to do is get Ratchet out. Wish us luck.


	8. Escape

"Are you sure you guys are up to this?" Bee asks.

"We've been through worse," I reply. "If you remember Zombie _Skyquake_."

"We know what we have to do," Jack adds.

"Okay, well, I'll go first, so that there's a better chance that you won't be detected," Bee suggests.

"Okay then. Good luck! Don't get captured," Raf shouts, as Bee walks through the ground bridge, when we hear gun firing.

"Well, it's our turn now," I say. "Jack, try and get us as close to the prison cell area as possible. As long as we can avoid the conflict." Oh, I can't wait to use the Apex Armour again!

"Ok, I'll try," Jack answers. He types the coordinates into the remote, and presses that big red button. I like to imagine we might explode after he presses it, but it never happens. The bridge portal opens, and, just before we go, he gives my hand a slight squeeze. "Let's hope we make it out," he whispers.

"I know we will," I reply. We walk through, hoping that we'll succeed.

—

We're inside the Harbinger, and we can hear the guns firing and lots of shouting. Miko puts on the Apex Armour, and carries Raf and I to the prison room.

We find the room, but unfortunately, it has a passcode lock.

"Raf, can you override the passcode?" Miko asks.

"Well, I can try. I know Decepticon code well enough since Ratchet taught me, so it should be easy enough," Raf answers. He opens up his computer and starts type random codes that I can't even start to understand. How did he become such a genius? I'll find out later. Right now, we gotta rescue Ratchet.

Raf manages to open the door, and we get in.

"What are you doing? I said don't come back for me! You're gonna get caught!" Ratchet barked.

"Don't worry, Bee's handling the Cons for now. We gotta get you out of here," I explain.

"Well, good to see your faces again," a strangely familiar voice says. We turn around, and there stands Starscream, in a prison cell? "If you'll let me out, I'll tell you all I know. Including where the space bridge is. If you don't, I'll call the guards," he compromises with a devilish smirk on his face. He knows we'll have to take him.

"Fine. But if you give us any false information, you'll wish you never did," Miko threats. The girls is impressive, you've got to admit. She doesn't freak out in any situation. She stays calm most of the time, and is pretty reasonable. I've come to like her, I guess. I know, it may be too late, but, I'll try anyways. And somehow I'm gonna have to break up with Sierra. Somehow.

—

We get both Ratchet and Starscream out of their cells, and Jack opens the space bridge, and we're all back at base. I can't believe we have to trust Starscream, of all the idiotic people, I mean robots, on this universe.

What's he doing here?" Fowler asks.

"We'll tell you later. Raf, tell Bee he can come back now," Jack says.

"Ok. Bee, you can come back now," Raf says as he talks to Bumblebee through the comm-link. "We'll open the space bridge." On that note, he pulls the switch the the space bridge, and Bee makes it back, without any Cons trailing behind.

"Uh, what's he doing here?" Bee asks, eyeing Starscream.

"None of your business, Megatron slayer," he replies.

"Starscream's here because he has information we need. That's all," I reply.

"Miko, can we talk?" Jack asks, and I have no idea why. But I agree, anyway. "Ok, look. I know this is gonna be weird, considering all that's happened already, and you're probably gonna hate me now, but, I like you," he blurts. He what? After all that, he what?!

"Wow. I do kinda hate you now," I say, but before I go, I give him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow." I head back home with one thought in my head. Well, that was confusing.


	9. Don't Give Up

"You bust me out of a prison cell only to put me in another one yourselves. Great," Starscream sighs. Miko walks up to his cage, with this tormenting look on her face.

"Hey! Listen up. If you tell us what we want to know, we'll set you free. If not, we'll give you back to the Cons for them to do whatever torture they planned. You said you would," she demanded. That girl is tough when she needs to be.

"Okay, okay. The space bridge is located south of some place called Tokyo. They haven't finished it yet, but they will soon enough," Starscream replies.

"No! Not Tokyo," Miko sobbed, tears rolling down her face. "Why are they building it in Tokyo of all places?!"

"Looks like someone has some personal attachments there," Starscream smirked.

"Is that _all_ you know? What _else_ are they planning to do once they to Cybertron? And _how_ do you know all this?" Bee questions _._

"Well, apparently they're going to try to inject those on Cybertron with some sort of substance, that way they'll be under complete control of Shockwave. Then he'll bring them back to Earth, and, starting with Tokyo, obviously, they're going to destroy you humans and then they'll rebuild their own empire there. That's what I heard, anyway. And as to your other question, I picked up a lot of things while in my prison cell. The lab _is_ right next door," Starscream answers.

"Hey, how about I take you home," I whisper to Miko. She nods her head, still trying to hold back the tears. I would feel the same if my home was going to be destroyed by alien robots. "We can come back for your car later."

We get into my car, and I start driving back to her house. Miko immediately bursts out into tears, no longer able to hold them back.

"Hey, we're gonna fix this, okay? No matter what we won't give up." I try to comfort her, and it kinda works.

"Hey, irrelevant question, but if you like me, what are you gonna do with Sierra?" she asks, her voice still drowned in tears.

"I'm gonna break up with her, but I just don't know how. I mean, _I'm_ the one who liked her in the first place. For sure, it'll be hard. But I'll do it if it means being with you," I reply.

"You're right. About not giving up, I mean. That part. I'll try not to lose hope," Miko agrees.

We arrive at her house, and I walk her to the porch. I reach my hand out and pull her closer.

"Pick you up later for the meeting, okay?" I assure her, and place a kiss on her cheek.

—

As soon as I step through the door, Belinda (one of my host parents) squeals.

"Is that your boyfriend? He is pretty cute," she inquires.

"Well, kind of. He's trying to break up with his girlfriend so that he could be with me," I reply.

"Aw! There you have it, folks. Love!" she exclaims. Why do I even bother. She's too enthusiastic. But I do wonder how this whole breaking up thing will play out for the both of them.

I go to my room, when suddenly it comes back to me. The Cons are gonna destroy Tokyo first?! Why my home city, of all places? I just wished they would have picked anywhere else, but there. I'll have to try and save my parents if all fails and the Cons do destroy Earth. I'll have to get them before it's too late. Them and my cats, too. I can't leave them behind either.

I just hope we'll be able to stop the Cons in time. Oh my god, I hope Bee and Ratchet have informed Optimus about this because it is not good at all. If they manage to control all of them, we'll have a very tiny chance of saving this world.

—

I'm driving over to Sierra's house. I'm gonna do it straightforward with no distractions. I pull over near her house, but see she's waiting for someone.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you been returning my messages or calls?" she questions.

"Look, I know we had something good here, but I can't be your boyfriend anymore. I couldn't risk hurting you if you found in other ways. I'm sorry," I say, and she starts sobbing a little.

"Hey, I get it, you're interested in someone else. I'm fine with it. It's Miko, isn't it? I've seen the way you've looked at her in school lately, and I'm happy for you. Now just leave before anyone comes," she asks, and I leave, surprised at how calm Sierra really was. I though it'd either be full on rage or complete meltdown.

I can really be with Miko now. Whatever life's throws at us, we'll try our best to overcome it. All of us. And we won't give up. Not yet.


	10. Sacrifices

Hey guys sorry this one came in really late but just started school again and still trying to get the hang of things, but I finally found time to finish this, hope you like it!

####################################################################################################

I managed to pull myself together. I almost didn't come because I was so upset about my hometown being the first location of destruction on this planet. Honestly, the fact that they chose it to be in the _south_ of Tokyo, I mean, are they trying to deliberately target my home?!

I hear a knock on the door, and I know it must be Jack. I open it, and he pulls me towards him, then he holds me from behind.

"Hey, guess what?" he whispers before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"You broke up with Sierra?" I ask. I already know the answer, but I like to hear it out loud.

"Well, that's the gist of it," he replies. I reach out and kiss him, out of joy and happiness. At least some things inl my life are going well.

We'll be meeting at Raf's place. No one else knows about this. The three of us are going to find a way to save this world, even if it means sacrificing ourselves. We knew that the Bots wouldn't even hear of it. That's why even _they_ don't know about this meeting. Raf sent us a text halfway through the drive back to my home after I found out my home was going to be destroyed. We all agreed that we would stray from the Autobots plan if necessary, only to ensure that the Earth is safe.

Jack pulls over in front of Raf's house, and we both walk to the front porch. Fortunately, Raf's already waiting outside, so we don't have to deal with his Spanish-speaking mother. She is nice and all, but it can be hard to communicate with her sometimes, especially if Raf takes a long time to get to the door and she tries to talk to you. She always forgets that she doesn't live in Mexico anymore, and that mostly no one knows what she's talking about. Sometimes I just wanna shout, 'WE DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!', but that would be too impolite. So we usually just nod our heads, pretend to understand her.

Anyway, back on topic. He takes us to his room, and you could mistake this room for Einstein's bedroom any day. So many physics and coding posters. And I thought I could escape them when I'm _not_ in school. Looks like there's no escape from the clutches of math and science.

* * *

"So, we all agree that we'd do _anything_ to keep this world out of the hands of Decepticons, right?" Raf asks. Miko and I both nod our heads. "So, no matter what the cost, we'll make it happen. Try not to get personal feelings in the way, because they can make the easiest choices seem really hard. You guys don't have any personal relationships, do you? I heard about the breakup, Jack. Word travels really quick, considering you broke up with her about an hour and a half ago."

"About that... Miko and I just got into one together," I confess. "That's why I broke up with Sierra."

"Well, at least we're all in this together. There's a lesser chance that one of us will be caught, plus we're under the protection of the Bots," Raf points out.

"Yeah, I guess so. But just one thing. If the Cons do manage to carry out their plans, can we save my parents first? After that we can worry about yours. Not that they're not important, it's just that mine live exactly where they're building the space bridge. Tokyo will be conquered first, so I wanna make sure that my parents will be safe. I know it's kinda personal feelings, but they're my parents," Miko explains.

"Of course, Miko. They're _your_ parents. I'd ask the same of mine if they were in the same situation," Raf reassures her.

"Hey, here's an idea. Let's have some fun on what could be our last day on a free world," I suggest. After this, it'll be trying-to-save-the-world mode.

"Okay, what do you suggest we do?" Raf asks.

"How about we hang here in Raf's place overnight and, well, do average stuff. How long has it been, anyway, since we did anything average?" Miko asks. She does have a point. It's been a while since we've done normal things. These past few weeks have been find the Decepticons, rescue Ratchet, save the world stuff, ya know? I just hope that the Cons don't manage to take over the world. But hope won't be enough.

* * *

Back at base…

"Optimus, can you hear me? Optimus?" Ratchet shouts. "It's urgent." There's a moment where all is silent, when we hear Optimus's voice.

"Yes, Ratchet. What is the problem?" he asks.

"Optimus, the Cons are trying to take over Earth AND Cybertron. They're gonna start by injecting you guys with a serum that'll allow Shockwave to control all of you. Then he's gonna use you to take over Earth," I reply.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing on Earth?" Optimus asks.

"Uh, well, Jack, Miko and Raf needed help rescuing Ratchet, so they asked me," I reply. There's no use in lying to Optimus, so I tell him the truth. He trusts me in that way.

"Ok, then. We'll let everyone know so that we can keep an eye out for them," Optimus replies.

Ratchet turns off the comm-link between Prime and us. It must be hard for Miko, finding out that her home will be conquered first. I know, because I've been through it. Back on Cybertron, the war was rough. I just hope the same thing doesn't happen here. I mean, Earth is a good place with mostly innocent people. I was about to ask a question, but before I could, Fowler did.

"So, how do you think Miko is taking this?" he asks. "I mean, the Cons are going to possibly take over Tokyo first." It's like he read my mind.

"Maybe we should check on her," June asks. She pulls out her phone and calls Miko.

"When did you get Miko's phone number?" Fowler asks.

"I do have a son who's friends with her," June replies. "Hi, Miko, just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Oh, I'm fine, just hanging out with Jack. And Raf," Miko answers through the phone.

"Ok then, you guys have fun," June says before hanging up. "Sounds like she's alright."

"Now, we need to find a way to prevent this from happening. If they do succeed to get the Cybertronians, what are we gonna do to stop them from taking over Earth?" I question.

"We need to find a way to make a cure of the serum," Ratchet answers. "We'll have to somehow find a way to get the formula for the serum, then I'll be able to run some tests and hopefully find a cure."

"Are you kidding me?! That's basically impossible! Getting Decepticon information is extremely hard. They're Cons for a reason," Fowler shouts.

"We're gonna have to try anyway. It'll be the only way of stopping the Cons from taking over Earth. Even if it means exposing our kind to the world," I remarked. Everyone needs to make sacrifices sometimes. If it means Earth is safe, I wouldn't care of the whole world saw me.

"Ok, but how are we gonna do this?" Fowler asks.

"We'll figure out something," I reply. We get started on making a plan to get the formula. I hope all goes well with this.


	11. Make it Back Alive

Hey, so someone informed me that I'd used space bridge instead of ground bridge a couple of times throughout my story, thanks for pointing that out. I love it when people tell me if I've done something wrong, like, grammatically. I always like improving. I have changed that. Anyway, moving on, hope you enjoy the next chapter:)

#################################################################################################################

We were informed about the plan for getting the formula earlier. We get ground bridged to the Harbinger without – hopefully – being detected. We then sneak into the lab, and Raf will try and download the info onto his thumb drive. Miko will hold guard at the door using the Apex Armour. Bee will too, just in case. I technically have no part in this plan, usually never do, but I go along anyways. It's part of what I do.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" my mom asks.

"If it means saving the world, then definitely," I reply. I hug her and then signal to Ratchet that I'm ready. Miko and Raf do the same.

I realise now, every mission I've ever been on, there was always a chance we'd never come back. That we wouldn't make it out alive. That no one would ever see us again. But we always prevail. We always come back.

Ratchet opens the ground bridge, and we go through, ready for whatever happens next.

"Do you remember when we got caught and were held hostage here?" Miko asks as we appear on the other side of the portal.

"Yeah, that was terrifying," I respond.

"Wait, you guys got caught by the Decepticons? I never knew that! Wait, is that how you found out the Cons were still on Earth?" Raf bombards us with questions.

"Well, duh. How else would we have?" I reply.

"Just asking."

* * *

UI stand guard outside the examination room. Bee's guarding the other door. We've been out here on the lookout for fifteen minutes now. But I'm curious to know what's going on in there. I mean, we did already take out the remaining Cons that were inside there, but what is going on in there? What exactly are they doing? Sure, they're downloading Decepticon information, but what else? I probably shouldn't bother them.

"Have you ever thought about the fact that every time we go on a mission, we might not come back?" I hear Jack ask Raf. I never really thought about that. It does get you wondering. What would happen if I never came back? What would they tell my parents and host parents? How would they explain my death?

"Well, I have thought about it a few times. But we're still alive, aren't we?" Raf answers.

"I guess you're right." Jack agrees.

"Of course I am. I'm the genius, remember?" Raf jokes. They both start cracking up. "The info's downloaded about 50%. We might be here a while longer."

If it's only at 50%, and we've been here for about fifteen minutes, then we might just be here for another fifteen minutes. Precious time that could be spent binge watching at home. Oh well. Saving the world is more important.

* * *

 _75_ _percent_. It's only downloaded 75% when it happens. The power goes out. The alarm goes off. Something's wrong. And we're about to find out what.

"ATTENTION, ALL DECEPTICONS TO THE LAB NOW. I REPEAT, ALL DECEPTICONS TO THE LAB. THIS IS A CODE BLACK," Shockwave says through the loudspeaker. The message repeats over a few times.

"What's a _code black_? I ask. My heart is racing. What if they know we're here? What if this time, we really don't make it back? What if this is our last mission?

"A code black in Cybertron is when someone breaches their system, and I'm thinking that someone might be us," Raf answers. Raf only confirms my suspicion. But I don't remember being in the lab. If I remember right, then we're in the examination room.

"But we're not in the lab, are we?" I ask.

"No. We're not. Which could bring up the possibility that someone else has breached into their system," Raf explains.

"I don't think we're gonna be able to finish downloading the files – " I get cut off from the sound of guns shooting. "Well, if they didn't know we were here earlier, they do now."

"Bee, Miko, get in here. Now!" I shout. They both come, barely holding off the Cons so they can't get in. I get out the remote for the ground bridge and open the portal. We all run through without hesitation.

"I'm sorry. I was only able to download 75% of it." Raf apologises.

"You did your best under circumstances. We'll try to get you back again another time to complete the download but for now I'll work with what I've got. You should go home and rest," Ratchet says.

Well, we made it back. Alive and in one piece. That was close.


End file.
